Ballzooka MP150
|Status = Discontinued |Price = 24.99 USD |Ammo type = Ballistic Balls |Firingcapacity=15 |Batteries = 4 "D" batteries |Size = 20" x 4" x 11.8" 50.8 cm x 10 cm x 30 cm |Weight = 5 lbs 2.2 kg |Firemode = Semi-automatic |ROF = 1 ball per second |Flatrange = 21 feet 6.4 meters |Anglerange = 40 feet 12 meters}} The Ballzooka MP150, also known as the Motorized Ballzooka, is a Nerf ball blaster that was released in 2000 under the Power Nerf series. It requires four "D" batteries to be operated. It comes packaged with twelve Ballistic Balls and a shoulder strap. Details The Ballzooka MP150 is a motorized ball blaster fitted with "Dual Motor Power" - a flywheel system. It fires Ballistic Balls and is known for being very loud and bulky. Balls are loaded through a breech-style chamber on top of the blaster. Despite only coming packaged with twelve, the Ballzooka can hold up to fifteen balls at once. There are three internal tracks that hold 5 balls each, and the balls are pushed forward by a black plastic follower that slides across the bottom of the lower "active" track and is linked to the orange sliding handle on the right side. When then orange sliding handle is pulled all the way back and the follower is clear behind the tracks, the next track rotates into place and releasing the lever allows the follower to push the next set of balls toward the front. To rev up the flywheels, the user is meant to press and hold down a small, orange "Motor Activator Button", located on the left side of the blaster. This predates the modern acceleration trigger by eleven years, with the release of the Vortex Nitron. The trigger can only be pulled while the "Motor Activator Button" is depressed. It rotates a white plastic gear inside the barrel on the left side, which forces the front ball into the flywheels and stops the next ball from following it. Official description History The Ballzooka MP150 was one of the first motorized Nerf blasters. It was one of the few Nerf blasters to be developed by OddzOn, rather than Nerf or Hasbro. It is the successor to the 1994 Nerf Action Ballzooka. The Ballzooka MP150 was slated for a fall 2000 release. It is unknown exactly when the blaster was released, although sources point to a release sometime between August and October of 2000. The blaster was succeeded in 2003 by the Cyclotron, which was known in early developmental stages as the "Rapid Fire Ballzooka". Trivia *This was the only blaster released to have an "MP" blaster code. It is unknown what MP stood for, although it could be generally assumed that the "M" stood for "Motorized". Another possibility is that it stood for "Motor-Powered." *It is similar to the RIVAL Zeus MXV-1200, as both are motorized, flywheel-based, ball-firing blasters with a semi-automatic mode of firing. *The Dual Motor Power logo on the front of the blaster's packaging closely resembles the AirJet Power logo. Gallery BallzookaMP150Box.jpg|The Ballzooka MP150's packaging. BallzookaMP150back.jpg|The back of the Ballzooka MP150's packaging. MotorizedBallzooka.jpg|The Ballzooka MP150. PowerNerfAd.JPG|An ad featuring the Ballzooka MP150 and the PowerClip. MP150_business_end.jpg|Business end of the MP150 MP150_scale.jpg|MP150 w/ Roughcut, for a better sense of scale References External links * * Category:OddzOn blasters Category:Nerf blasters Category:Power Nerf blasters Category:Ball blasters Category:Battery-operated blasters Category:Discontinued blasters Category:Semi-automatic blasters